Trask Revenge
by sting12
Summary: Trask's ghost comes back to get revenge. Will Julia and Vicky be able to save him?


Julia had just left the old house with a letter telling Barnabas she needed to see him as soon as he returned. However unaware to anyone, Barnabas was trapped behind a brick wall in the old house. Able to hear voices, Barnabas tried screaming out or knocking his foot against the bricks but no one came to his answers. He knew this was Trasks way of getting revenge for bricking him up so many years ago, however back then Barnabas was under the spell of the vampire and was more evil than what was today. Unaware of how much time had passed, Barnabas knew it must have been over a few hours since his hands were becoming numb from being tied above his head.

The next day Julia came to the old house again finding the note still in the same spot. She began to worry about where Barnabas was, but knew he was a grown man and could take care of himself. Starting to leave, Julia heard a knocking sound from down in the cellar. Thinking it was Barnabas, Julia opened the door before going down the stairs calling out his name. Entering into the basement, Julia was shocked to find that the wall that had been opened was walled back up. Figuring Willie had did it, Julia searched around calling for Barnabas however got no answer. Barnabas heard Julia calling but his mouth was so dry, his voice was barely over a whisper. He continued to knock but got no answer except Julia's voice demanding to know who it was. His strength sapped, Barnabas stopped hearing Julia head back up the stairs, praying she would come back.

Heading up to Collinwood, Julia went up to her room getting ready for bed deciding the next day she would find Willie and ask him if he had seen Barnabas or not. Laying down, Julia went straight to sleep however a dream came to her.

_Julia was in her room when Josette appeared in front of her crying. Julia stood up knowing that only Josette would cry when Barnabas was in danger. _

_ "Josette, what are you doing here?" Julia asked._

_ Josette continued to cry before started walking towards the door making a motion for Julia to follow her. Julia walked with her until they reached the old house as Josette vanished in the cellar. Julia walked around until she stopped._

A knock on her door brought Julia out of her dream cursing to herself whoever was waking her up. Calling out, Julia received an answer as Vicky opened the door asking if she could come in.

Julia smiled, "Yes, Vicky come in, is something troubling you?"

"I was going to ask if you had heard from Barnabas? I haven't seen him in a few days." Vicky asked.

"No I was going to go talk to Willie today and ask if he had talked to Barnabas." Julia replied.

Vicky nodded, "Do you mind if I go along? I have a bad feeling something has happened to him. He hasn't been seen in three days."

Julia motioned Vicky inside and shut the door, "Vicky you have always trusted your dreams, haven't you?"

"Yes, however it depended on what the dream was about." Vicky nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Just before you woke me, I had a dream that I think might have showed me where Barnabas was." Julia explained.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have knocked. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I saw enough that might help us find out where he is. In the dream Josette came to me and had me follow her into the cellar of the old house. I think we should start there."

"Let's go."

Julia and Vicky left Collinwood walking over to the old house. When their knocks were not answered, Julia opened the door as they went in. Julia called out for Willie however he never appeared figuring he must be gone into town. Suddenly, they both could hear crying coming from down in the cellar. Coming down the stairs, they both spotted Josette crying in front of the bricked wall before she disappeared.

"Why did she appear to us and here?" Vicky asked.

"Barnabas must be in trouble and I have a bad feeling we need to take down this wall." Julia stated.

"Why?"

"This wall opened up to us about three days ago revealing a skeleton that belonged to someone. I'm thinking that Barnabas ancestor caged this man up into the wall and this man is getting revenge."

"Then you think that Barnabas is behind the wall? If that's true we need to get it tore down and see for ourselves. Barnabas has been missing for days."

Julia nodded, "Vicky there is a cot in the other room. Bring it in here in case he is in the wall. I'm going get some tools to start taking the wall apart."

Heading off, they got their tools before coming back. Julia began trying to use the chisel and hammer to get the bricks to loosen up. Suddenly the room became cold as the ghost of Reverend Trask appeared.

"Go from here!" He told them.

"No we are here for Barnabas!" Julia told him not showing fear.

"You can't have him. He is being punished for his evil doings to me." Trask told them.

Vicky spoke up, "He didn't do anything to you, that was his ancestor that punished you."

"Now go from here and be at peace." Julia replied.

Trask spirit disappeared allowing Julia to continue to break down the wall. After a few bricks were removed, Julia gasped as she spotted Barnabas behind the wall. Vicky rushed to help her as they removed the bricks as quick as they could. Once removed Vicky and Julia both gasped as they stared at Barnabas body. His hands were tied to a hook while his head hung down his face pale and dark circles under his eyes. Julia reached to find a pulse and listen to his heart while Vicky stood back praying they had gotten to him in time.

"He has a pulse but it's weak, help me get him onto the cot Vicky." Julia instructed as Vicky came to her side.

While trying to keep him upright, Vicky cut the rope as they managed to get Barnabas over to the cot laying him down. Vicky knelt beside Julia as she pushed some stray hairs from Barnabas face and to make sure he wasn't running a fever. Together they stayed by his side until they both let out a sigh when he moved his head.

Slowly Barnabas opened his eyes spotting Julia and Vicky. Julia took his hand in hers, "Barnabas, Barnabas."

"Julia..." Barnabas spoke his voice barely over a whisper.

"Don't talk Barnabas, we are here. You are safe." Vicky told him.

"Thank...you both of you..." Barnabas coughed, "You've...saved me."

"Shhh Barnabas, just rest for a while, and then we will take you upstairs." Julia instructed.

Barnabas laid there for a few minutes letting the air flow into his lungs, his throat sore and scratchy from the dry air behind the wall. Julia and Vicky never left his side watching and talking to him.

Julia looked to Vicky, "Vicky can you go upstairs to Barnabas room and get the bed ready. Then come back down and we will see about getting Barnabas to his feet."

"Sure thing." Vicky nodded going upstairs to get Barnabas bed ready.

Soon she returned as Julia had gotten Barnabas into a sitting position. As both girls were on his side, they lifted Barnabas to his feet waiting to let him get his baring before they moved. Slowly they moved towards the stairs getting him up to the first floor before stopping to let him rest.

"Can..I just stay down here?" Barnabas asked coughing.

"No we need you to rest and the only place you can do that is upstairs in your own bed." Julia told him.

"Come on you can do it." Vicky insured him.

Barnabas nodded that he was ready as they got him up to the second floor and into his room. Letting him lay down, Julia and Vicky made sure he was comfortable before Julia went to get her medical bag. Barnabas smiled weakly up at Vicky glad to have her with him however at the moment he had just wanted to sleep. The walk up the stairs had left him out of breathe and his body not able to move anymore. Soon Julia returned with her medical bag coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. Pulling out some of her tools, Julia examined Barnabas while Vicky stood back waiting to hear the verdict. Finally Julia put up her medical bag patting Barnabas arm telling him to get some rest. Nodding Barnabas drifted off to sleep as Julia turned to Vicky.

"How is he Julia?" Vicky asked.

"He will be fine, but it might take a few days. Being walled up has left him weak, however as long as he gets rest he will get stronger. I would like one of us to sit with him a while to make sure he isn't restless."

"If you don't mind, Julia, I would like to stay with him first."

"Alright but come get me if there seems to be any change." Julia stated before leaving the room heading downstairs.

Vicky pulled up a chair noticing Barnabas looked like he was resting peaceful at the moment. Grabbing a book, Vicky began to read becoming emerged into it before she heard Barnabas moaning. Looking up, Vicky noticed Barnabas tossing in his sleep crying out as if he was trying to get free of something. Going to his side, Vicky began shaking Barnabas trying to get him to awake.

"Barnabas...Barnabas!" Vicky shook him harder.

Barnabas seemed to hear her voice coming out of his nightmare, "Vicky.."

"Yes, it's me." Vicky smiled.

"Trask walled me up...I tried to call out but couldn't. I heard you and Julia talking but you didn't hear me." Barnabas began speaking quickly.

"Shhh...Barnabas. Your safe now." Vicky assured him taking his hand in hers.

Barnabas grasped her hand squeezing it tightly looking up to her, "Please don't leave me..don't let him get me."

Julia came into the room having heard Vicky crying out Barnabas name, "Trask is gone Barnabas. I told him you were innocent and that it was your ancestor that did it to him."

Barnabas nodded, "Thank you Julia, Vicky."

"Don't thank us Barnabas. If it wasn't Josette's ghost, we probably wouldn't have found you." Vicky stated.

"Yes, she came to me in a dream and then appeared to us when we came to the old house." Julia smiled before pulling up a chair as well.

Barnabas smiled up at the two women they he loved in his life, "Still thank you both for undoing the wall. Josette couldn't be able to do that."

"How about you get some rest now. You shouldn't be talking this much." Julia stated.

Barnabas shook his head, "I'm afraid of the dreams."

"Don't be, with us here we will keep them away." Vicky smiled still holding his hand in hers letting him know she was there.

Julia nodded, "It will be alright. Just know that you are safe now."

Barnabas knowing they were speaking the truth smiled drifting off to sleep holding both Julia's and Vicky hand. Although it took some days, Barnabas finally recovered his strength along with being able to sleep without any nightmares of Trask and the event. Soon the weeks passed as the event was forgotten and the three friends were able to get back to their normal lives.

The End.


End file.
